Inspectable Objects
Inspectable objects are objects in Dishonored 2 that either Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin will comment on when interacting with them. The nature of the comment is often based on the chaos level. A Long Day in Dunwall Globe (Inside the room the protagonist is locked up in) *Corvo: "Maybe I should just spin it. Pick a place to lick my wounds. I've got to regroup." *Emily: "Should I just spin it, and pick a place to hide for a while? I need time to think." Grandfather clock (Inside the room the protagonist is locked up in) *Corvo: "I helped Emily get a frog unstuck from this old clock when she was eleven. I swear I'll find a way to fix this." *Emily: "I used to hide frogs in this old Grandfather's clock, to drive the housekeepers mad. I thought life was complicated back then." The Hound Pits Pub painting (Inside the room the protagonist is locked up in) *Corvo: "The Hound Pits Pub. Today starts another chapter, but will it get as bad as those times." *Emily: "The Hound Pits Pub. I can't believe it, but I actually miss those times." Hookah (Outside the room the protagonist is locked up in) *Corvo: "Jessamine had me drag one of these out to the lake for our picnic once. Times long gone now." *Emily: "Times spent with friends and Wyman. All gone now." Corvo Attano / Emily Kaldwin (Statue, in the Throne room) *Corvo: *Emily: Imperial Throne (Throne room) *Corvo: *Emily: "Her reign is off to a grand start" Portrait of Jessamine Kaldwin (Throne room) *Corvo: "Watch over me. Grant me the strength I need." *Emily: "Trouble has found us again, mother." Ichabod Boyle (Boyle industries office) *Corvo: "Is that? That's Ichabod Boyle. Another victim of the Crown Killer just days ago." *Emily: "Delilah and the Duke didn't hire the most refined assassin." Edge of the World Seven Strictures (Plaques in the Overseer outpost) *Corvo Low Chaos: "My mother was so devout. The Strictures brought her comfort." *Corvo High Chaos: "Sometimes the Overseers just seem like another street gang." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: "Some take comfort in the Strictures." *Emily High Chaos: "A clever way to control the common folk." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Perhaps we need an eighth Stricture. Defy your empress and be burned alive." Scales (In a store across the musical duo)) *Corvo Low Chaos: "If only truth and justice could really be weighed on scales." *Corvo High Chaos: "Revenge on one side, weighed and giving up like a coward on the other." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: "Revenge on one side, weighted against surrendering like a coward on the other." *Emily Very High Chaos: "How many lives to balance against my mother's? A hundred? A thousand?" Cash Register (Winslow Safes) *Corvo Low Chaos: "Every coin I pick up brings me closer to making things right again." *Corvo High Chaos: "This is my payment for having to wade through so much shit lately." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: "To the powerful go the spoils." *Emily Very High Chaos: "Blood or coin. Everyone is going to pay me their due." Blood Amber Bloodfly Statue (Hypatia's apartment) *Corvo Low Chaos: "So much misery under tyrants like the Duke. More corpses, more bloodflies." *Corvo High Chaos: "Rats, bloodflies. There's always some plague, killing off the weak." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: "Who's killed more in Karnaca, Madame Bloodfly, you or me?" *Emily Very High Chaos: "If I could, I'd nest bloodflies in the hearts of everyone who opposes me." The Good Doctor Stamp (Hypatia's Office) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I remember how the Lord Regent wielded one of these. Bureaucratic weasel." *Corvo High Chaos: "Rubber stamp. When this is over, we need someone in Serkonos we can trust to do things our way." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: *Emily Very High Chaos: Vise (In Hamilton's quarters) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I remember my father's workshop. He passed too early." *Corvo High Chaos: "Maybe if we put more fingers in vises, we'd have less rabble-rousing." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: “I’d like to interrogate Duke Abele with his hand in that thing.” *Emily Very High Chaos: Beaker (In Recuperation) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I bet Sokolov would admire these." *Corvo High Chaos: "Too bad poison's not my first choice in weapons." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos:'' “I wish I could experiment on a few of my enemies.”'' *Emily Very High Chaos: "I'd like to whip up something to burn out Delilah's tongue and throat." The Clockwork Mansion Wanted Poster (Upper Aventa District) *Corvo Low Chaos: "Not the first time someone's put me on a wanted poster." *Corvo High Chaos: "Seems like I should be worth a bigger reward." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: *Emily Very High Chaos: Deep Rift Watcher (First room in the Clockwork Mansion) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I caught one of these in a net once, but it was a lot smaller." *Corvo High Chaos: "There are monsters lurking in the Ocean. And in palaces." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: “I’ll dream of this thing dragging Delilah down into the depths.” *Emily Very High Chaos: "If I had eight arms, I could choke eight men at a time." Typewriter (First room in the Clockwork Mansion) *Corvo Low Chaos: "Someday, I'll type out my memoirs. All that I've seen, published only after my death." *Corvo High Chaos: "The things I could type up on this. Fill the book with all the people I've killed." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos:'' “If the coup had failed, I’d be back home, writing Duke Luca Abele’s execution decree.”'' *Emily Very High Chaos: Globe ("Upper" waiting room, above the room with the two guests) *Corvo Low Chaos: "How many more chances will I get to travel? To leave Dunwall?" *Corvo High Chaos: "After this is over, I might take a more aggressive approach to rooting out our enemies." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: “Corruption is the same everywhere.” *Emily Very High Chaos: The Royal Conservatory Portrait of Jessamine Kaldwin (Third floor) *Corvo Low Chaos: "I remember how putting your hair up that way drove you mad. And how glad you were to take it down." *Corvo High Chaos: "Jessamine, you'd laugh if you could see me now, in this situation." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: *Emily Very High Chaos: The Dust District Pickaxe, on the ground inside the building with Meagan Foster, First floor) *Corvo Low Chaos: "They push the miners here too far. I should do something to help them." *Corvo High Chaos: *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: “Maybe the appropriate punishment for the Duke is a life sentence in the mines.” *Emily Very High Chaos: "Imagine this falling from the Duke's hands, after decades down in a mine." Theodanis Adele Statue (In neutral zone) *Corvo Low Chaos: "Rest easy, Theodanis. You were a good man." *Corvo High Chaos: “This man built up Serkonos, and his idiot son tore it down.” *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: “This man built up Serkonos, and his idiot son tore it down.” *Emily Very High Chaos: Overseer Masks (Close to the entrance of Howler territory) *Corvo Low Chaos: *Corvo High Chaos: "Choosing between a bunch of thugs and zealots. Maybe they'll kill each other off." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: *Emily Very High Chaos: "Maybe I cut them both down, Howlers and Overseers." Dentistry Mannequins (Inside a building in Overseer territory) *Corvo Low Chaos: *Corvo High Chaos: "Reminds me of a certain mask." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: “Atrocious skinless faces, frozen in a silent scream.” *Emily Very High Chaos: A Crack in the Slab Piano (Room with Insane Stilton, past) *Corvo Low Chaos: *Corvo High Chaos: "A diversion for the decadent." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "The wires inside would be better used strangling half the people in the Isles." *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos:'' "After all I've seen here, music just seems like a waste of time."'' *Emily Very High Chaos: Metronome (Room with Insane Stilton, past) *Corvo Low Chaos: *Corvo High Chaos: "So steady, like a heart beating. And just as easy to stop." *Corvo Very High Chaos: "Tick, tick, tick. Reminds me of all the hearts I've stopped." *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: "A musician's tool for keeping a steady beat. But maybe an excellent torture device." *Emily Very High Chaos: Casket with Butterflies (Inside the room with the balcony) *Corvo Low Chaos: *Corvo High Chaos: "I'd rather have a box of wasps under glass. More honest." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: “Such pretty little things, all dead and trapped in a box.” *Emily Very High Chaos: The Grand Palace Harp (Delilah Copperspoon's Chambers) *Corvo Low Chaos: *Corvo High Chaos: "Jessamine had one. In the evenings, she'd sit and play." *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: *Emily Very High Chaos: Death to the Empress Memorial (Gazebo) *Corvo Low Chaos: *Corvo High Chaos: *Corvo Very High Chaos: *Emily Low Chaos: *Emily High Chaos: *Emily Very High Chaos: Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Dishonored 2